


Give Everything

by RcA



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Daesung Appreciation, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RcA/pseuds/RcA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daesung is tired. But has he ever been happier than in this moment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing inspired by a gif at [Tumblr](http://daesungindistress.tumblr.com/post/147437487392/g2dae-he-loves-us-daesung-is-tired-he), seen below. The person who reblogged before me summed it up in 3 words: "He loves us." It took me 843.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

 

 

Daesung is tired.

He is tired, but he is happy. He pays no mind to the way his hair clings to his sweat-dampened face, the dark strands swept forward and into his eyes, unruly. His earpiece is ill-fitting, and the shell of his ear has by now begun to ache. The leather jacket he wears is a heavy, insulating weight that traps him against the heat of his own body; the sticky feeling of his sweat-soaked undershirt does little to help. Coupled with the sweltering heat of the stadium, the temperature spiraling upwards in tandem with the delighted cries of the fans, Daesung is near ready to fall to his knees in absolute, crushing exhaustion.

So he is tired. But has he ever been happier than in this moment?

Before him a sea of fans beckons him. Hypnotized by their mounting excitement, Daesung goes to them, and an wonderment he puts himself just within their reach. He is young and fit and strong, but together, with the force of their combined strength, these people could pull him off the stage and into their waiting arms with an ease that should frighten him. Their desire for him is a veritable feeding frenzy; their hands are like jaws, their grasping fingers teeth. Daesung knows this… and he is charmed. There is no place for fear here, no room for that kind of negative emotion. He extends an arm and lets his hand disappear into the madness.

_‘Why do you love me so?’_

Daesung wonders this as they pounce on him, his eyes roaming over the many eager faces of his fans before him. Their smiles are feverish and bright. Their eyes are flames that ignite when they catch his, their passion burning into and cleansing him. He feels their wild energy like a living thing rushing at him, over him, _through_ him. It leaves him feeling _alive_ and _new_.

_‘What have I given you to earn your devotion?’_

The question plagues Daesung everywhere he goes. They want him. They want _him_. And what Daesung gladly gives them they gladly _take_ without thought or hesitation. Boys and girls, men and women, young and old. The taller fans tower, their eyes finding and meeting his with ease; the shorter fans must fight harder, with a special determination, pushing and shoving their way through the tight press of bodies to come face to face with their idol. Daesung appreciates them all equally, adores them indiscriminately.

_'Have I really done enough to deserve this kind of praise?_

They give him far more than he could ever hope for, showering Daesung with their love and approval, deep and fathomless. In this moment their connection to him is physical, tangible thing as their hands stretch out and seize any piece of him they can touch– fingers closing around the bones of his wrist, catching on the curve of his thumb where it connects to his hand, latching onto the folds in the sleeve of his jacket and tugging, wanting.

_'How could anything in the world ever match this? What else is there for me if not this?’_

They love him… and _he loves them_. So Daesung soaks up their screams of adoration, their joyful cries, their endless declarations of love. He does not know if he can live up to their love, shadowy doubts about his merit nipping at his heels, but he vows to try. He gathers up the fans’ rising elation and he returns it to them twofold, fourfold, _tenfold_.

With a rush of exhilaration Daesung channels their energy through himself, multiplying it. He pours his voice, his passion for singing, all that he has into his performance… And when he feels the love is enriched enough, when he feels full to bursting with the indescribable joy of it, he casts their combined love– his and theirs– back out into the masses. Into the fans’ shrieking, cheering, and shouting his name for more, always _more_ , _we want more of you_.

 _'I can’t thank you enough for loving me,’_ he thinks, his heart swelling with affection and something like awe. _'You mean the world to me and more.’_

Daesung leaves his hand in their care a moment longer, lets these very important people have just this tiny piece of him that they so yearn for– a second of contact, a caress of skin. They don’t hurt him, they _worship_ him, and he _can’t understand why_. Lifting his eyes, Daesung takes in the growing storm of insanity that surrounds him. He is just one man, and in this gale of sound and emotion he is swept away.

_'What can I possibly give you to justify the gift of your love?’_

At a loss for words, he can’t find the answer. Even after all these years Daesung still can’t believe that this is real, that this is somehow his life. Never in his wildest dreams did he foresee this future. What more could he ever ask for, when these people he cherishes already give him so much?

_'I will give you everything.’_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: some of these lines are lifted directly from Daesung's [letter to the fans](http://68.media.tumblr.com/445db44ad8db3fe9767db4b20e68a8cf/tumblr_o9j80a2gZ81qb2yato4_1280.jpg) in Big Bang's 10th anniversary "MADE: The Movie" pamphlet. Please take a moment to read it if you haven't already.


End file.
